Organofunctional silicones are well-known in the art. The siloxane units may be functionalized with substituents such as carboxyalkyl (EP-A-196 169; U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,490), carboxyalkylaminoalkyl (U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,869), carboxyetheralkyl (U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,049), with radicals derived from alkenyl succinic anhydride (U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,152) optionally amidated (U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,801) and can be used for the treatment of surfaces in various type of industries, such as metal, leather, personal care, plastics, masonry
It has now been found that dicarboxy functionalized polyorganosiloxanes can be used in home care formulations, particularly in cleaning, rinsing or care compositions for the treatment of industrial, domestic or communal hard surfaces, as well as textile article surfaces, targeted at conferring on the above surfaces benefits such as water repellency, soil release, stain resistance, anti-fogging, surface repair, anti-wrinkling, shine, lubrication and/or at improving the residuality, impact and or efficacy of active materials comprised in said compositions on the surfaces treated therewith.